The present invention relates to a hinge, particularly for a seat with an adjustable back rest.
Hinges of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known hinge has two movable hinge parts which are connected with one another by an axle and one of the hinge parts is integrated in a side member of a back rest frame or a seat part frame, wherein an adjusting and fixing arrangement is provided formed as a transmission with at least one internal gear and at least one support gear engaging with one another, and an eccentric arranged on the axle. One such hinge is disclosed, for example, in the DE-GM No. 7,830,544. In the hinge of this reference, the hinge parts associated with the back rest are connected with one another via a frame bracket which is supported either directly on a portion of the axle or fixedly connected with a bearing plate supported in turn on a portion of the axle. The hinge connectable with the frame bracket of the back rest and with the seat part has hinge parts whose thickness depends upon the tooth width of the outer teeth of the spur gear and the inner teeth of the internal gear which is selected in accordance with strength requirements. Both the outer teeth of the spur gear and the inner teeth of the internal gear are formed by stamping out of the hinge part. Thereby the material thickness of the hinge part is increased by the thickness of the connecting webs between the stamped out central disk and the rim surrounding the same. Such a hinge, whose structural parts have a thickness depending upon the tooth width required for strength, and also the connecting cross section designed for transmission of torque, is very material-consuming and has an increased seat weight.